The Eclipse Project
by Dusk Emperor
Summary: In the Alola region, something is amiss, a young girl named Lillie goes missing, the two rival teams are making their move to their respective plans, and a young mysterious boy visits the islands of Alola, tasked in finding the missing girl. OC in this fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, welcome to my very first Fanfic on this website, I got inspired to write this from playing Pokemon Moon.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy my story, please review, give me some criticism to help with this story, and see these characters journey plays out.**

…

"Huff… huff…" A girl panted as she ran down white hall walls. Her heart was beating against her chest at a rapid rate. Her eyes danced in front of her, looking for a way out. All she could see was white. White flooring, shined to perfection, white ceiling, with translucent lights, bathing the hallway with a mechanical like glow, devoid of emotion.

"I-I got to escape…" She mutters, clenching her hand against the bag's strap, which was around her shoulder. Her hospital like gown was blowing around as she ran. Her blonde hair was a mess, ragged, matching her tired looking green eyes.

"She's over there!" A voice yelled behind her.

She looked over her shoulder in fear as she saw the man who yelled, run closer to her. He was dressed in the same white as the walls. He had a white hat on, hiding most of his facial features and a white jumpsuit on with a bunch of pockets sewed unto it.

The girl couldn't let him catch her, she couldn't! Everything that she did would have been for naught.

Her eyes turned to an elevator lift about 30 feet in front of her. This was it! Her way out!

The girl stumbled a little, her bare feet squeaking against the shiny floors, but she made it. Her hands quickly hit the up button.

"D-dammit! Get more grunts on the upper floors!" The man yelled into his newly produced radio. "Do NOT let her escape!"

As the elevator started rise, the girl slumped to her knees with a sigh of relief. She was safe for now. Her body started to shake uncontrollably. She was afraid of what would happen if she was caught…

"Hm?" The girl's quiet voice echoed in the lift. Her bag started to shake. She grabbed the zipper, pulling it downward. She could see two shining eyes come from inside the bag, looking at her.

"Pew!" It gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hehe" The girl giggled a little, despite the situation she was in. Was it trying to help lift her spirits? "Don't worry, Nebby, I'll protect you." She hugged the bag tightly.

"Pew pew!" The Pokemon that the girl called 'Nebby' mewed happily.

The elevator suddenly stopped, signaling that they were out of the basement.

The girl shakily and slowly got back up to her feet. She stepped off the elevator and looked around. Palm trees and different types of foliage was able to be seen from the now glass ceilings. The moonlight from the full moon overhead streamed down unto the floor, bathing it with an ominous glow.

"Who are you young lady?" A more reserved voice said behind the girl.

The girl whirled around, staring at the person who produced the voice. It was a man who stood there. He had blonde slicked back hair, with a blue lock of hair sticking out. His face had blue rimmed glasses on, over his yellow calculating eyes. He wore a shady gray trench coat with robotic gloves over his hands, beeping like a computer would.

The girl took a step back, afraid of what this man might do to her.

"It's alright, I'm just a visitor here, that's all." The man bowed. "My name is Colress, and I see that you are in trouble, yes?"

The girl didn't know what to say. Could she trust this man?

"Here, girl, this will help your body's… modification…" He held out a blue ribbon with a strange computer like chip design on it.

She hesitated a little. How did he know what was wrong with her body?

Colress noticed her afraid looking face. "You should probably keep running you know." He fixed his glasses, the moonlight reflected off of them. "I can start to hear many footsteps all converging to this one spot."

"Ah, thank you…" The girl took the ribbon from Colress's hand and then turned around, running toward the next hallway.

Colress sighed. "You do know that you're on an island, do you?" He turned around as a group of grunts came running toward him.

"Hey, you! Did you see a young girl with blonde hair run pass here?"

Colress let out a chuckle. _This is interesting indeed._ "And if I don't tell you?" He replied with a cold voice.

"Than we will make you" The grunt sneered, pulling out a pokeball.

"We don't have time for this! The President will have our heads if we let her escape!" The grunt yelled at the one in who took out the pokeball.

"Don't worry, we have more grunts stationed there anyways, plus…" He stared at Colress. "I'm going to teach this man a lesson he won't forget…"

Colress laughed, spreading out his arms. "Yes, show me what real power is!"

…

As the girl rounded a corner she could hear explosions coming from where that man was. She hoped that he was okay, he may have been creepy, but he did help her.

As she thought this, suddenly two grunts came from no where, cornering her.

"Your running stops now." The man said with venom in his voice. He gripped the girl's arm, pulling her closer to him.

The girl tried to pry his hand off her arm but he was too strong.

"Do you really think you can escape an island? You should of ran to the docks, not the exit" The man laughed at the girl's stupidity.

"Eek…" The girl started to panic. Tears started to fall from her eyes. _Someone… anyone… please save me!_

"PEW!" her bag shook wildly as Nebby flew out of her bag. He shone like a moon, as a blue haze started to cover the area.

 _W-what was Nebby doing?_ The blue mist started to converge around the girl.

Then space warped as the girl and Nebby disappeared, suddenly.

The grunts coughed as the mist still surrounded the area. "Dammit! She got away!"

…

4 months later…

…

A boy with blonde hair sighed. The ocean breeze blew his hair around as the boat he was on sailed to a group of islands. His brown eyes reflected the ocean, his body leaning against the railings of the boat.

"So, this is your first time coming to this region, eh?" The sailor who steered the boat asked. He was tired of the silence.

"Yup" The boy simply answered.

The sailor grunted a little. "Why are you going there? Have a friend there or something?"

"No, none of that, an old friend asked me to do a favor for him… so here I am."

 _I guess that's the end of the conversation…_ The sailor put a cigar in his mouth.

As the sailing went on, the sailor started to feel strange tremors in the waves.

"Aye boy! Something's wrong!" When the sailor didn't get an answer, he turned to see the boy. He was sleeping against the railing. He looked out into the sea and noticed a huge black thing, coming toward the ship. His eyes went wide with fear. "BOY! WAKE UP!"

The boy's eyes suddenly opened, his eyes began to look around confused. "What do you want, old man?"

Suddenly his eyes met with a huge black crystallized Pokemon. "What the hell…?" His arms automatically reached behind his back for his pokeballs on his belt.

But he wasn't quick enough as the Pokemon rushed at the boy, putting his huge hand on his chest.

A burning sensation spread throughout the boy's body. "arrgghh!" _What the hell is it doing to me!?_

Then suddenly, the Pokemon let out a huge explosion, blowing the ship to pieces as the boy tumbled into the ocean, unconscious.


	2. The beach and amnesia

The sound of the ocean's waves resounded in my ears. The warm water colliding with my body, soaking my clothes and making it stick to the sand.

Wait, the sand? The ocean? Where was I? These questions flood my mind as I start to wake up. My eyes start to flutter open as I raise my arm unconsciously in front of my eyes, trying to block the strong sunlight beaming down from the deep blue, cloudless skies on my face.

Suddenly, my eyes go wide, coughing wildly, I turned my body around quickly. My body started to shake as I puke a ton of ocean water out of my system.

After all the coughing, I slowly start to raise my body off of the damp sand. I touch my face, pushing my long soaked blonde bangs out of my eyes.

"Where am I…?" My voiced sounded dry. My throat must be parched.

I started to look down at my body, noticing that all my clothes were ripped up and torn. What happened to me? I can't remember for the life of me…

"Hehehe, are you alright?" A girl's voice giggled above me.

"Huh?" I quickly look up, as I met with two beautiful blue eyes, sparkling and staring at me. "Ah!" I let out a startled yell, falling back unto the sand. Was she there the whole time?

She giggled again. "Sorry if I was staring at you, I was just surprised to see someone washed ashore, looking this ragged."

Washed ashore? Was I on some kind of ship in a storm? I start to panic a little, did I have amnesia? I grip my head in pain, why can't I remember!

"Ah, are you okay!?" The girl crouched down in front of me, touching my chest.

All of a sudden, as soon as she touched my chest, pain shot through my body. A burning sensation flowed through my chest. I put my hand on my torn black jacket, unzipping it.

The girl took her hand away from my chest, noticing my pained expression. Her hand had a bunch of scars? Running throughout her arms as well.

On my chest was some kind of black magic seal…? It shined like a prism in sunlight. That's where the burning sensation was coming from. Memories shot through my head, a stormy sea, I was on a boat, sailing somewhere, when all of a sudden a huge black, crystallized monster appeared, touching me and blowing the ship into pieces.

Was that where this marking on my body came from? As I was thinking this, the pain slowly faded away. I sigh in relief and look back up at the girl.

The girl stared at me with worry etched into her face, clutching her arm in her hand. Did she think the pain was from her? Looking at her closely, she was around my age. She had long white hair, tied into two twin tails by blue ribbons, with small locks of hair on both sides of her face. She had pale skin, like white snow, with her contrasting blue eyes, and rosy red lips. She had on was a white tank top, (which you could see her black swimsuit straps tied around her neck) with a pair of ripped up black short shorts.

I gave her a quick smile, "I'm alright... I think."

Happiness spreads across her face as she twists herself around, fumbling with something. She held out a black backpack in front of me. "Is this yours?" The girl tilted her head to the side cutely. "I found this a little down the sand bank."

"Ah!" I grabbed the bag from her hands. I recognized my bag anywhere, with my Silver wing hanging off of it like a keychain. I unzipped it, looking at the contents of the bag. I found a fire, water, and thunder stone, shining brilliantly inside it. I also found my wallet, Phone, and a letter that was addressed to me.

I opened my wallet, looking for my trainer card. "Benjamin… Moonlight." It read.

"Mm?" The girl let out a confused noise.

"Oh, that's my name." I scratch my head awkwardly.

"Oh!" The girl put her hands together. "My name is Alice, Alice Nightingale" She smiled at me sweetly.

I could feel my face turning red. I shake my head, looking at the letter in my hand. This might have a clue on who I am. I open it, putting the piece of paper in front of my eyes.

" _Hello Ben, I hope that this letter has reached you. I need a favor to ask of you. A friend of mine, Prof. Kukui, came to me, asking if I could get an experienced trainer to look for his missing assistant. Please go to the Alola region, alright? Here's a picture of his assistant, maybe this'll make you want to find her."_

 _Professor Elm._

Taking the picture in hand, it showed a young girl, probably 14 years old, in a white sundress, with a white sunhat on her head. Her blonde hair was braided, leaning against her shoulders, while the rest was flowing behind her back. On the bottom of the picture it read 'Lillie'.

"What's all this?" Alice asked, leaning over my shoulder, very close to my face, if I might add.

"Ah!" I backed away. "Nothing, just a letter that a friend sent me."

"Who was that girl in the picture?"

"I honestly have no idea…" I answered truthfully. I really can't help anyone with my memories this messed up.

*Shaka, shaka*

"Hm?" I felt a weird shaking sensation by my back. I led my hand toward my back. It was one of my pokeballs that was making the noise. I unlatched it and held it in my hand.

"One of your Pokemon must want to see you." Alice commented.

"Yeah…" I press the button on the round sphere. With a flash it opened, as a little brown and fluffy fox appeared on my lap.

"Vee!" The Eevee happily mewed, rubbing against my stomach.

"Aw! That Eevee is so cute!" Alice squealed.

"Hehehe…" I laugh awkwardly, I would be happy if I remembered who this Pokemon was to me…

"Eve?" The Eevee looked up at me, confused that I was ignoring it

"Vee…" It started to shake in anger. Suddenly the Eevee pounces up, head butting me in the chest, my body lurched and slumped into the ground.

*Lick lick* The Eevee started to lick my face.

Realization dawned on my face. This was my partner since the beginning, Eve my Eevee…

"Eve, hey, Eve, I'm alright." She wouldn't stop licking my face! She must have been worried from the storm and that Pokemon…

Eve started to hop on my chest, happy that I was back.

"H-hey, Eve… You're hurting me…" Seriously my whole body was hurt from that storm.

"You guys are close." Alice smiled, looking down at me.

"I guess we are…" I lift Eve off my body and stand up, placing Eve unto my shoulder. "So… this is the Alola region?" I took a look around. I was on a wide, expansive beach, sand sprawled out everywhere you could see. The ocean's tide was peacefully sliding up and down on the bank. Overhead the sun shone down unto us, with the Wingulls squawking, flying across the sky.

The nice breeze ruffled through me and Eve's hair, Eve mewed softly, enjoying the breeze.

"Yup, this is the Alola region!" Alice spread her arms out wide.

There was a strange white bracelet on her arm, it kind of reminded me of a mega ring. Looking down at my mega ring around my wrist, I decided that it was definitely different.

I stretch my arms, picking up my bag off the ground, and slinging it over my shoulder. "Can you tell me where the closest city is?"

"I could take you to it if you want."

"I will gladly take you up on your offer" I flaunt a mock bow towards her.

She giggled a little. "Alright, it's-"

Suddenly her body started to shake a little. Her eyes went wide with panic. "Ah, I gotta go…"

Huh? Did those scars on her arms glow a little?

Alice turned around, swiftly running away.

"Hey, W-wait a second!" I reached out to her with my hand, but she was too far away.

I let out a deep sigh. I never got to thank her…

I shook my head and started to walk across the bank, walking the opposite direction of Alice. About 5 minutes of walking, I came across a house on the beach, a little on the worn down side though. A bunch of noise was erupting from the house.

"Come on Rockruff! My body is ready! OH YEAH!"

Loud banging sounds resounded in the house.

My eye started to twitch. "What the hell…?"

Suddenly a rock busted through the window, coming straight at my head! I tried to brace my arms around my head, but I was too slow, as the rock smacked into my head, knocking me straight to ground.

A man came running out of the house uneasily, spotting me on the ground. "Ah! Are you alright!?"

Damn… first the storm and now this? I felt blood trickling down my face. Just my luck…

My vision went black as I fell unconscious. The last thing I saw was the man panicking, hovering over my body.


	3. Professor Kukui

"Urrk…" I let out a painful groan. My head hurt like hell.

I slowly open eyes. Where was I now? Looking around, I was in some kind of loft? My body was lying down on a couch. Sunlight streamed down from the windows above me. There were bookshelves in the corner filled with books, probably about Pokemon. There was also a big poster on the wall, showing a pop idol on it. Was this a girl's room?

I place my hand on my head, noticing that a bandage was tied tightly around it.

"Ugh… It's hot…" There was a fan next to me, but all it did was just blow hot air on me. "Does this place not have an A.C.?"

"No, sorry about that." A voice chuckled behind me.

I turn my head around. The voice came from the man who had that Rockruff.

The man waved both of his hands. "Alola, I guess you're aren't from around here, huh?"

I stared at him in silence. He was probably around his mid 20s, early 30s, he had black hair, cut short ad tied up into a bun. His face had dark black eyes, with a goatee. He was wearing a white lab coat, while shirtless, with a pair of black swimming trunks on.

I raise a eyebrow at him, what a weird fashion style…

"Why are you staring at me like that… hehe." The man chuckled nervously.

"Sorry." I shake my head as I got up from the couch. "The name's Ben." I put out my hand to shake his hand.

"Oh, no no" He waved his hands. "I'm the one who should say sorry, the name's Kukui, I'm the professor of this region."

I shake his hand as it dawned to me. Wasn't he the one who prof. Elm told me about? The one who asked to find his assistant?

"Wait… Ben? Are the one Professor Elm sent?" Kukui placed his fist on his open palm, making an 'ah ha!' face.

*gurgle…* Suddenly my stomach let out a noise. I just noticed that I was starving! I literally can't remember the last time I ate.

Kukui laughed. "Let's talk while eating, alright?" He stepped down the loft ladder. He quickly popped his heads back up. "Oh, and your Eevee would like to see you as well, she's with your stuff down here also."

I sighed. All right, let's just take this as it goes.

…

"Vee vee!" Eve happily wagged her tail, as she trotted over to me.

I crouched down, scratching her under her chin, her favorite spot.

She purred a little, and rubbed against my side.

"You and your Eevee are close, it brings me great joy seeing a trainer bond with their Pokemon." Kukui smiled.

"Yeah, she was my first Pokemon, we did everything together…" I replied as some memories of me and Eve were coming to mind.

Kukui walked over to his kitchen area and opened his fridge. "So, what do you want?"

"Ah, make anything you want, I am intruding here anyways."

"Alright, I'll make you an Alola specialty, oh yeah!" Kukui pumped his arm.

As Kukui began to cook, I decided to survey my surroundings. The house was pretty spacious from the inside. It had a living room with a plasma screen TV, of course he had the kitchen/ dining room, but he also had a huge aquarium in the corner, which held a few Luvdisc, Corsola, surrounded by green foliage.

About 20 minutes later, Kukui laid out a plate full of food. "Go ahead and dig in!"

It smelled delicious! I instantly sat down at a chair. Salivating all over.

"Haha, this is the Alola plate, which consists of white rice, with a macaroni salad, on top of it all is a nice slab of mahi mahi." Kukui stated, proud of himself.

I didn't even wait for him to finish as I clapped my hand together with a "Thanks for the food!" and dug into the food.

Oh man the meat, I think he called it 'mahi mahi?' was so good! It complimented the white rice perfectly.

The food didn't last long enough. All of sudden I was staring at an empty plate.

"That was amazing… thank you."

"No problem" Kukui coughed, clearing his throat. "So what happened to you? Your clothes are in tatters."

I probably shouldn't tell him about that Pokemon. "The boat I was on, had a little accident. I woke up ashore on this island." I pull out the letter from the bag, handing it to him.

"Well, you are the Ben I am looking for. I'm honored to meet you." Kukui bowed a little.

Huh? Was I someone important or something? It would help if I remembered anything!?

"You probably want some information about her… but first, let's get you some new clothes at Hau'oli City."

I looked down at the remains of my clothing and nodded.

…

"Wow!" My eyes widen with surprise. I never would of guessed that a huge city like this existed on an island. Streets were sprawled out in front of me, buildings lined the streets, as cars and trucks drove through them. Billboards showcasing new clothing and restaurants dotted the city.

"Haha, new people all have the same reaction." Kukui laughed. "This is actually the biggest city in all of the Alola islands."

Of course they would be surprised. Coming from route 1, which Kukui's house was on, it was just a winding path, with lots of grass, palm trees, and beaches, where Rattata, Pikipek, and Yungoos roamed. We even passed a small school too, a few kids were running around, chasing after some Caterpie.

"Isn't it peaceful here? Even the Pokemon live in harmony here."

I begin to scratch Eve's back.

"Vee…." Eve softly mewed.

"Here the Pokemon help us, as much as we help them. We even have a guardian deity for each of the islands, watching over us and keeping us safe."

"Yeah…" I don't know why, but when he talked about peace, my heart hurt. Why? Shouldn't peace be good, right?

"Anyways!, You wanna get your new clothes now, oh yeah!" Kukui energetically raised his fist into the air.

He's very energetic… I still nod to him.

"Alright! It's right-"

"Professor Kukui! Hey, we need some help over here!"

A group of people were calling over Kukui. He must be popular here.

"Hmmm… alright, Ben? I need to help them. If you go down that street and turn left, you'll be at the shopping district, here's some PKD, buy any clothes you need."

I took the money from Kukui and waved to him, as he trotted over to the group of people.

"Let's go Eve." I patted her on her head and started to walk down the street.

Cars whipped past me as I was pushing my way through the crowds of people. I wonder if I'll see Alice here. Thinking this, I suddenly heard a faint noise coming from an alleyway. Eve's ears twitched, hearing it as well. Was someone getting mugged?

I shake my head as I walked towards the alleyway. My steps echoed throughout the alleyway. A bunch of strange black Rattata ran between my legs, afraid of the sudden noise.

"Come on yo! We don't have a bone to pick with you! Just give me your Pokemon and we'll be done with you!"

There was two men surrounding another man, who was cowering in the corner. The attackers had black tank tops on, with skull necklaces around their necks. They even had black bandannas around their mouths, with white beanies on their heads.

What were they? A bunch of wanna be gangsters?

"Yo yo yo! There's someone here!" The one with blue hair pointed at me.

"Huh?" The one with green hair squawked. He turned around staring at me with his black eyes. "Go back the way you came man, or we won't have to hurt you."

Huh? Were they threatening me? What a joke. I start to laugh. "How about you leave, or else I will hurt you." I look at him with crazed eyes. Suddenly one of my pokeballs opened with a flash as a purple looking ghost appeared, lightning up the darkness of the alleyway.

"GENGAR!" It laughed as it matched my crazed look. It's red eyes shone in the darkness, making it look very ominous.

"AHHHH!" The victim got up and hightailed out of the alleyway.

The gangster with the green hair clicked his tongue. "Tch, you let him get away…" He shook with anger. "I don't care if you have a Gengar, You'll pay for this!" He gripped a dusk ball, tossing it into the air. With a flash a huge black Rat appeared.

A black Raticate? Weren't they supposed to be brown? Just like those black Rattata's from earlier…

"Raticate, use CRUNCH!" He pointed as my Gengar.

As the Raticate launched itself at Gengar, a bright flash erupted from my mega ring. It covered Gengar with black and purple shadows, encasing it like a cocoon. The cocoon suddenly cracked, as Gengar broke free from it, transformed. His body now had purple spike like shadows pointing from his body, blood red colored shadows encased his lower half. His crazed smile was still there, as a golden gem shined on his forehead.

The Raticate's crunch got interrupted, as hands made up of shadows grabbed him from midair.

"W-what is this guy!?" Blue hair screamed in fear.

"Shut it. You think that'll stop me?" He swept his hand across the air. "Raticate break free with hyper fang!"

I snap my fingers. "Gasper…" The name suddenly came to me. "Shadow ball." I felt like something was possessing me.

"GAR!" Gasper put his hands together, forming a ball of pure shadow, absorbing all of the darkness from the alleyway.

As he charged his attack, my chest started to burn, flowing through my body. It's just like from before…

We both yelled as Gasper launched the massive shadow ball at the Raticate. It hit dead on, igniting a huge explosion. Smoke and dust scattered everywhere, as pieces of the surrounding buildings fell to the ground around us. An alarm went off, as fire sprinklers rained water on us.

The two gangsters looked around wildly. "What the hell!?" They saw they Raticate knocked out next to the debris, and quickly returned it to it's pokeball. "Dammit!" Green hair screamed, pulling out another pokeball.

"No! We gotta run, yo!" Blue haired tugged on his arm.

"No, he won't leave without me destroying him!" He snarled at me.

"The police will be here any second yo! And anyways, he's on another level than us. He could probably fight the boss on even terms!"

"AARRG! Fine!" He pointed at me. "It's not over yet! You just made yourself an enemy of Team Skull, you got that!"

They both ran off, stumbling over the rubble of the now destroyed buildings.

I sigh, putting a hand through my now soaked hair. I returned Gasper back to his pokeball. Sirens could be heard coming closer.

"Shit… I think I went a little too far…"

A bunch of Acarnine started to surround me. I put my arms up as the police cane into view.


	4. The guardian of Mele Mele

"What were you thinking using a mega evolved attack in the middle of the city?"

I sigh. I was being interrogated by the police at the station. I flicked the granbull bobble head on the table.

"I was saving a guy from some wanna be gangsters, you should be grateful."

A vein popped in the policeman's head.

"That was way overboa-!"

"Alright, alright, calm down."

Kukui walked into the police station clapping.

"Ah, prof. Kukui! Just in time, please reprehend this boy."

"I'm very sorry about the damage in the city, this boy is my responsibility while he is here."

Kukui bowed.

"Y-your responsibility? I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's fine, plus this boy will be the one to find my assistant, he's the one from Johto, a dex holder sent by Prof. Elm"

"That still doesn't give him a reason to blow up a part of the city…"

The policeman sighed. "Fine you're free to go, you're just lucky that we have machamp fixing the problem now."

I slid off the chair, stretching my arms and legs.

"Thank you official, I'm very grateful."

…

I kicked the ground lightly, testing out my new shoes.

After we left the police station, Kukui brought me to a clothing store.

I brought my hand through my hair, fixing it messily. I bought myself a red and white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts (cause apparently you can't buy pants in the Alola region…).

As me and Kukui was walking through the streets.

"I never saw a move that powerful before! I just saw the explosion, but I bet being there it was amazing, oh yeah!"

I chuckled to myself. He's more impressed about the move than angry about the damage I caused.

"Hey, can I see that move up close" Kukui turned around. "I want to record the data on it, considering that mega evolution isn't common here".

I nod. "Sure, I don't mind, but it should be in a secluded place to not cause damage."

"Haha, I got just the place, oh yeah!" Kukui pumped his arm into the air.

I shake my head…this man is the professor here? Entirely different than Elm…

…

"Alright, let's do this!"

He led me to a secluded part of the beach.

I gripped the pokeball containing Gasper, tossing it into the air.

"Gar gar!" He laughed as he landed on the sand with a flash.

Kukui bent down to look at Gasper closely. He touched his chin.

"You raised him very well" Kukui touched the mega stone on Gasper's arm.

"Thank you…" Even though I don't remember raising him…

Kukui backed away. Nodding to me to continue.

I breathed in and out, touching my mega ring.

"Here my call gengar, respond to my heart and mega evolve!" That saying just came to me.

Shadows encased Gasper, swirling around him. Then it broke, black mist was sent everywhere. Mega gengar stood there, laughing.

"Okay, Gasper, charge up a shadow ball and aim it at the ocean."

"Gengar!" he put his hands together, all the shadows condensed into a ball of energy.

"Gar!" He sent the shadow ball smashing into the ocean.

When it hit the ocean, a giant geyser sprung up, shooting water everywhere. A bunch of magikarp was in the air due to the explosion.

Kukui looked at the explosion in shock. "O-oh YEAH!"

He ran up to Gasper, shaking him. "Your power is magnifi-"

"What was that explosion?" A deep voice asked behind me.

I swiftly turned around, noticing a man behind me.

He was an older man. He had white hair, tied up on his head, with a white moustache, which really clashed with his very tan skin. He wore a yellow robe on top of a blue shirt, with white shorts and sandals. He reminded me of a sumo wrestler.

"Ah, Hala, good to see you." Kukui bowed to him.

"What were you thinking!" Hala yelled at him. "blowing up a part of the city, than admiring it?"

"Uh… I'm sorry?"

It seems that Kukui causes trouble too.

"Because I'm the guardian here, I won't allow you to travel through Alola causing destruction." Hala pointed at me.

"Hala, please recon-"

"Ha, you think you're all hot stuff, huh old man?" I cut off Kukui.

Hala's eyebrow twitched. "You cocky little…fine, let's make a deal. We have a battle, if I win you leave, if you win I'll allow you to stay.

"Deal" Considering Kukui says how amazing I am, I can probably beat this guy, I think.

"well I guess I can get more data on the fight, oh yeah!" Kukui fist pumped.

…

Hala took me up to a place he called the "Ruins of Conflict". It had a bunch of Tiki statues and a huge alter at the end of it.

"This'll be a 3 vs 3 battle. Best 2 out of 3 wins, alright?"

I nod at him, while stretching my legs, getting ready for battle.

Hala tossed his pokeball into the air, electricity flowed through the pokeball. As it opened a Pokemon appeared in a blinding flash. It had a black body with an orange mohawk. It's blue eyes shined through the smoke from the pokeball. Strangely It's hands were covered by a shield on each arm.

"This is my partner, the guardian of Mele Mele island, Tapu Koko"

"Shriii!" Tapu Koko proudly yelled.

HHmm? I felt currents of electricity flowing through the air, it even slightly raised my hair in the air. It made a yellow hue in the air…was it electric terrain?

I dropped my hand toward my belt filled with Pokeballs. Sliding my hand over them all, a pokeball shocked me a little. A smile was brought to my lips, I knew who this was. Gripping it, I threw it into the air.

"Raikiri!"

With a flash an orange mouse appeared, his yellow cheeks sparked electricity through them. His tail had a lightning bolt on it. He wore a life orb necklace around his neck. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"T-that raichu looks nothing like our raichu…ours look happy and joyful….yours has a look of sinister intentions." Hala muttered.

Did Raichu look different in the Alola region? Whatever, I gotta focus.

"Vee!" Eve cheered me on.

"Haha, that raichu looks ready to go, oh yeah!" Kukui raised his hand into the air. " Let the battle begin!"

With the drop of his hand the battle began.

"Tapu Koko, let's end this with one attack, THUNDER!"

"SHRIII!" Tapu Koko flew into the air, a thunder cloud formed dropping a wicked lightning bolt unto Raikiri.

I smirked, Raikiri stuck his tail into the air absorbing all of the electricity.

"Lightning rod?!" Hala was taken by surprise.

"Alright Raikiri, let's show this old man what a REAL thunder looks like!"

"Rai!" Raikiri put his arms into the air, absorbing all of the electricity in the air into his body. The life orb starts to glow, as blue electricity starts to flow from Raichu, forming a huge dark evil cloud.

"DO IT, THUNDER!"

"CHUUU!" Raikiri unleashed a huge wicked blue lightning bolt unto Tapu Koko, issuing a huge explosion.

Dust scattered everywhere, covering the battlefield.

"A-amazing…" Kukui muttered in awe.

When the dust cleared a huge crater was in the earth. There Tapu Koko stood, it's shield covering it's body, cracked but not broken. Electricity was crackling throughout the crater.

So that's how how it uses its shield…interesting. Haha, my heart started to pound, so this is what fighting someone strong is like… it reminds me of a battle I fought…it was snowing, on top of a mountain, I fought someone with a strong electric attack…He was dressed in a red jacket.

"Natures Madness!"

Hala's yell snapped me out of my thoughts.

Tapu Koko blasted a huge purplish mist at Raikiri, exploding on impact. Raikiri was blown into the air.

My heart beats synched with Raikiri's, alright I gotta win this…

"Raikiri! Spin in the air toward Tapu Koko!"

Raikiri nodded, spinning wildly toward Tapu Koko.

"What are you planning" Hala was on edge.

"Now with the momentum, use Iron tail!"

Raikiri was too fast, Hala couldn't react fast enough to counter with a move.

"use your shield to block the attack!"

Raikiri came crashing down, his iron coated tail smashed through Tapu Koko's shield, dealing a devastating blow unto it.

I felt the blow as it smashed into Tapu Koko…my chest started to burn.

Tapu Koko made a small crater as it's body crashed into the ground. It was knocked out.

"I-it beat the guardian…" Kukui was shocked. "Ugh…winner of the first battle is Ben and his Raichu!"

"Raichu!" Raikiri raised his arms triumphantly.

"Good job Tapu Koko, have a long rest." Hala recalled Tapu Koko.

"Eve!" Eve congratulated Raikiri as he walked over to me.

I bent down, patting Raikiri on the head.

"Thank you" Raikiri nodded as I recalled it back into his pokeball.

"It's your turn boy."

"I know" I reached for my Pokeballs, returning Raikiri to the belt. One of them felt cool to the touch. I tossed it into the air.

An all black weasel popped out from it. It had red feathers on it's head and neck with a yellow gem on it's forehead. It was Shredder, my weavile.

"Hhmmm… another sinister looking Pokémon…alright, then…"

Hala hurled his pokeball into the air, out came a giant bear.

It was a black and pink? bear? It looked like a giant stuffed bear.

Hala noticed my confused look. "Don't let it's appearance fool you" he chuckled.

"Brutal swing bewear!" Bewear launched itself at weavile.

I shake my head. "Shredder! Counter it with night slash!"

Their mist covered black claws bashed each other. Bewear's strength was stronger, the impact blew Shredder away. He landed a few feet away, skidding on the dirt.

"Are you alright Shredder!?"

"Weave!"

"Good, now! Brick break!"

Shredder shot toward bewear, aiming his claws at it's throat.

"Grab it with shadow claw!"

Bewear shot a hand made of shadow at Shredder, gripping unto his leg, pulling him toward itself.

Hala brought his fist down. "Finish it with Hammer arm!"

Bewear lifted Shredder into the air and with his orange glowing arm, smashed him into the ground.

Shredder was smashed with so much force he bounced off from the ground, landing next to me, knocked out.

"W-what the hell…?" A stuffed bear, with this much power…what WAS the Alola region?

"Winner of the second match is Hala and bewear!"

"Nice try Shredder, you did all you could." I returned him back to his pokeball.

"Haha, welcome to the Alola region boy." Hala laughed. "Here's my last Pokemon"

Out came a blue crab with white fur all over it. Must be a water type.

"Vee…" Eve looked up at me with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry Eve, I got just what I need…"

I already felt a burning sensation on my back, coming from my Pokeballs. I grabbed it, tossing it on the ground.

Smoke came out of the pokeball. When the smoke dissipated, there was a giant volcanic mouse with blue flammable fur on the top of it's body.

"Let's go Cinder, it's all on you now."

"Plosion!" Cinder my typhlosion roared.

"Ah, one of Elm's starters huh." Kukui commented.

Kukui raised his hand. "The final battle starts…"

I slid one of my legs back, my heart's beating synced with Cinder's. My chest started to burn again, everything went quiet, all I heard was me and Cinder's breath.

Kukui's hand slashed downward.

"Now!"

I raise my hand toward Cinder. "Do it, THUNDER PUNCH!"

With a roar, Cinder shot toward his Pokemon, his hand crackling with electricity.

"Crabominable, counter with close combat."

My eyes went wide. Close combat? Wasn't that thing a water type?

It was too late, Crabominable caught Cinder's thunder punch and countered with a flurry of punches. Cinder was knocked into the air.

"Gah…" I gripped my chest. I felt those attacks myself…

"Finish it! STONE EDGE!" Hala ordered.

Crabominable smashed the ground, sending countless sharp rocks toward Cinder, who was still in the air.

"Cinder! Spin and use gyro ball!"

Cinder opened his eyes, curling up into a ball of steel. He smashed into the stone edge, shattering them into pieces. Cinder landed unto the ground and roared at the Crabominable.

"That Typhlosion was trained well…but here's a surprise, Crabominable isn't a water type, it's a ice and fighting type.

A ice and fighting type…that was a new dual typing… Ha, I just got an idea.

"Cinder use earthquake!"

Cinder stomped on the ground, creating a huge slice through the dirt, shaking all over.

"Crabominable jump into the air to dodge!"

Crabominable launched itself into the air, just what I wanted.

"Use ice hammer!"

Crabominable's claw glowed in a icy sheen. It flew from the air toward Cinder.

"Blast burn."

"Plosion!" Cinder opened his mouth, a giant blast of fire, able to melt anything, burst from his mouth. The hot flames covered Crabominable, frying it instantly.

"B-blast burn…one of the ultimate moves…this is the first time I saw that move in action…" Kukui muttered in awe.

Crabominable hit the scorched ground, knocked out.

"Vee!" Eve joyously hopped back unto my shoulder as I sigh in relief, it's over…I win.

My chests burning sensation slowly stopped.

"The winner is Ben with his Typhlosion!"

"Wahahaha!"

Huh? Hala was laughing, his stomach bouncing up and down.

"Now that was a battle! Just what I expected from the champion of the Johto region!"

I'm the champion of the Johto region…? My eyes went wide…that's right!

"Oh and the whole "kicking you out of the Alola region" that was a lie, I just wanted to challenge you to a battle." Hala laughed.

"Haha…" I laughed awkwardly, I just got my memory back, but this region and it's people are more surprising than that.

"Vee…" Eve nodded agreeing with me.

…

 **All right, how you like it? This was a lot longer than the other chapters, mainly because the story is starting to kickoff soon, so longer chapters for you all!**

 **This chapter was a ton of fun to write considering it has an awesome battle in it.**

 **So Ben's memories are back, he's the champion of Johto. Did any of you guess that he was, from the subtle clues through this story?**

 **I got a review from "Pokemon fan" (hopefully you see this) requesting a Ash x Lillie or a Ash x Mallow based story. From reading that I got a huge idea about a Ash x Lillie story. I already wrote down a bunch of ideas for it. Dunno when I will start it because I'm currently writing 2 stories, BUT I will write it, so look forward to it**

 **This is dusk Emperor signing out, see ya next chapter.**


	5. Prism Keeper and the power of Z

"So… let's get down to business."

After the battle I had with Hala, Kukui brought me back to his house to tell me the details about Lillie's disappearance. Hala couldn't join us because he had something to do, he didn't tell me the specifics

We sat in his lab, in the basement of his house. The room hummed with all his computer monitors and other devices I never even saw before. He had a few aquariums down there as well, full of different types of water Pokemon.

Kukui sat down on his swivel chair in front of his monitors. "Let's start at the beginning, all right?"

"Sure" I replied, while leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

"I wasn't even the one who discovered Lillie in the first place. My wife found the girl unconscious on the beach 4 months ago."

Washed on the shore? Same as me, what a coincidence.

"My wife said that she saw Lillie washed ashore while she was flipping pyukumuku back into the ocean. She only had on a tattered hospital gown and a bag around her shoulders. I was very surprised when my wife came home with a shivering and sick girl in her arms. As we were treating her, we noticed that there were a lot of scars all over her body.

"Scars, what do you mean?" Was it like Alice's arms?

"Well, she looked like she was in many operations, which she was in a hospital gown after all." Kukui touched his chin in a thinking manner. "What was more interesting is what we found in her bag. I found a strange Pokémon that I never saw before. It was all wispy and looked like a cloud of nebulae, kind of like a galaxy"

I shifted against the wall. A weird Pokemon? Kind of like that Pokemon that attacked the ship I was on. What are these strange Pokemon, or… are they even Pokemon?

"When it saw us, it got scared and hid behind Lillie's body. When Lillie woke up, she was very confused on where she was. After we explained everything to her, she calmed down. Lillie told us that the wispy Pokemon was called "Nebby" and she was protecting it. Kukui chuckled to himself. "After that she went to leave and said thank you for finding and treating her. I told her that we could help her. Lillie pouted and said that she was fine. My wife walked up to her and hugged her, saying that we could really help her. Tears fell from Lillie's eyes and she nodded to us." Kukui crossed his arms and smiled. "So I took her in as my assistant. She was very surprised on how many Pokemon there were and she was very happy to learn and study about all of them. I ran some tests on Nebby, but I couldn't find out anything about it, plus Lillie told us to keep it a secret. But then… 6 months later, THAT happened."

"Oh, you mean Lillie's disappearance?"

Kukui nodded, "Yes, about 3 weeks ago, she disappeared. Me and my wife was in the city, while Lillie was studying in the lab. When we got back home, A part of my house was destroyed and she was no where to be found. It looked like someone attacked the house. My wife noticed some strange miasma in the air, formed like a nebulous. She soon left to Unova, to talk to her college, Doctor Fennel, about it. That's when I contacted the other professors about my problem. Soon Prof. Elm responded to it, telling me about you…the strongest trainer of the Kanto and the Johto regions.

I guess I am the champion…even defeating that boy on top of Mt Silver… but I do need to know something.

"Do you know where she came from?"

"No, I did ask her once, but she had a troubled look on herself, so I never asked her again."

"So you don't know if she was kidnapped or just ran away…?"

Considering that a part of the house was destroyed, she was probably attacked by the people which she took "Nebby" from.

"So please…" Kukui bowed. "Please find her, she was my responsibility and-"

"Don worry" I cut him off. "I came here for a reason, right? And anyways, this region seems very interesting, plus…" I close one eye. "Lillie is kind of cute, so that's enough motivation."

Kukui straightened himself. "W-what are you saying…?" His jaw dropped.

I had to lightened the mood up, it was too depressing for me.

I lightly laugh. "Don't worry Prof, your assistant is in good hands."

"Eve vee!" Eve saluted to Kukui.

"Huh…?"

…

I sigh as I walk down Kukui's porch. He didn't have much information for me and really, I'm not a detective or anything. Why didn't Elm request Looker? Actually… with that guy, he would mess things up.

As I was thinking this, a yellow blur flew into my vision. I stopped right in front of it.

"Shriiii!"

"oh, it's just you." I pull my hand away from my belt. It was the guardian of the island, Tapu Koko.

"Hahaha! Very fast reflexes boy!" Hala laughed as he walked over to me.

"Aha…" I laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of my head. "Well I'm used to being attacked by Team Rocket, so my body reacts to any sudden movements…" Actually…that reaction was a little TOO fast, my brain responded way too fast to that sudden movement…

"Tapu Koko is here to give you something." Hala pointed at the mohawked guardian.

"Shriiii!" It brought it's hands together, a bright yellow light flashed in front of me.

I held my hands out in front of me as a black bracelet that came from the flash, fell into my hands. It looked crystallized, with a type of black crystal and there was a bright yellow diamond like crystal installed on the top of the bracelet.

Hala laughed as he saw my look of interest. "That's Alola's specialty, the Z-ring, with a electrium Z installed in it."

"Z-ring? Is it like a mega ring?"

"Kind of… Instead of evolving into an ultimate form, it allows any Pokemon to unleash an ultimate move, paired with a mega ring, you'll be able to unleash huge attacks."

"interesting…so this is for Electric Pokemon?"

"Yes, but to activate it you have to do a special dance, to channel the power through your body to your Pokemon." Hala demonstrated the Electric dance, ending with his arms looking like a thunder bolt.

"Vee…"

"I agree with you Eve…it does look kinda dumb, but hey, if we gain power from it, fine." I placed the Z-ring around my arm, opposite of my arm that had my mega ring.

"Ahem…anyways, I have a favor for you." He went through his pocket, tossing a pokeball into the air. Out came was a orange and black kitten.

"Teeeeen" it purred.

"This is Litten. The only starter I have left. I would like him to see a strong trainer in action."

I raise an eyebrow. Someone not a professor, giving out a starter?

Litten looked up at me, with happy eyes.

"Haha, alright I'll take this little guy. I'll name you…Blaze, is that okay?"

"Litten!" He happily agreed.

I crouched down and started to pet him.

"ugh!" I placed my hand on my chest. It was burning again where that strange black crystal was on my chest.

"Ten!" Blaze grunted.

Even Blaze is feeling it?

" _Bond is recognized…synching complete"_ A voice rang in my head. It sounded like crystals rubbing against each other? it was hard to describe.

"Are you alright boy?"

"Y-yeah…I'm alright." The pain slowly faded away.

"You know, if you are planning on going to the next island, you should get a feel with Litten. I know of a great place to try him out."

I stood back up. "Good idea, where is it?"

Hala pointed through the path. "It's over in Ten Carat Hill. A nice place to train a new Pokemon."

"Alright, thanks Hala, let's go Blaze, Eve."

"Litten!"

"Eve!"

They both happily followed me.

…

"Finish it with ember!"

"LIT!" Blaze shot a flaming ball of his hair at the wild diglett, knocking it out.

"Nice one Blaze."

"Litten!" Blaze purrs against my legs.

We were in Ten Caret Hill, inside the cave, defeating all the Pokemon that we come across. That diglett had weird blonde hair sticking out of the top of it's head though, why did Alola have different variations of Pokemon?

"Vee…" Eve pouted behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eve, you wanna fight as well?" I crouched down and started to pet her. "Don't worry, the next stronger trainer we see, it'll be your time to shine, alright?"

"Eve!" She happily mewed.

I chuckled, "It's a date then."

As we walked deeper in the cave my chest started to burn again as a voice in my head rang.

" _Come now, go in deeper my champion."_

"Urge…" Champion? What is it talking about? I looked at Blaze and Eve and they were fine, looking at me concerned.

I slowly made my way deeper in the cave, my hand on my chest. Then I came across it. It was a huge black crystallized prism in the cave floor, standing way over my head. The power I felt that emitted from that stone was intense. My chest started to burn more fiercely. I lift my shirt up, revealing the black crystal embedded into my chest, it was pulsating like a heart. It then resonated with the giant crystal, reflecting light all over the cave.

" _Servant connection accomplished. Welcome my champion."_

"Ah…urk." The pain was unbearable! I fell to my knees, then lost my balance, my body fell to the cave floor. My hand gripped my chest as all the light was being absorbed into the black crystal. Then it suddenly stopped. The cave darkened again. I started to breath again, my chest heaving up and down. My hair that I saw in front of my eyes was… white?

"W-what is all this…?" I barely get out as my breathing was all over the place.

" _We have formed a pact together, we are now bonded together. That seal on your chest is the proof of that."_

Was the crystal talking to me? I slowly push myself off from the ground. As I looked around I see Eve and Blaze knocked out on the ground.

" _Don't worry, they are only sleeping at the moment."_

"Who are you and what did you do to me?"

" _My name is Necrozma, and as I said, I made a pact with you. You now share a part of my body inside of you."_

Necrozma? I never heard of that Pokemon.

"Why did you form a pact with me? What is all this?" I don't understand any of this.

" _I sensed numerous dangers that will not only affect the Alola region, but the whole world. Strange "holes" are appearing throughout the region, that bring in "beasts" to this world. So I looked for a strong trainer to help me and I sensed a strong trainer coming here on a ship, so I chose you."_

Strange beasts coming from holes? "Why don't you do it yourself? You're a legendary Pokemon right?"

" _Do you not see me now? My body is sealed away, cursed into this black crystal."_

"You EASILY destroyed the ship I was on, are you kidding me?"

" _I used the last of my power to send a substitute to the ship and make a pact with you."_

That was a substitute? Geez, how much power does this thing have? Still… I don't know what to think.

" _That girl you are trying to find, is one of the people directly involved with the danger."_

"Lillie is involved with this "danger" you say? You know, even if I say no, I'm still stuck with you regardless." I scratch my head and sigh. Eh, what the hell? "Alright I'll help you."

" _Thank you my champion."_

"But, what does this "pact" do to me."

" _With all pacts it'll allow you do bond with your Pokemon on a much higher level. Even resonating heart beats, breathing at the same time, it allows you to "connect" unleashing your Pokemon's true power."_

"Just like that battle with Hala, with Raikiri and Cinder."

" _Correct, but now since we came in contact with each other, you now share the same power as I do, albeit in a much smaller amount, considering I'm sealed."_

"The same power, what do you mean _?"_

" _Using my psychic powers, as in using iron defense to make parts of your body hard as steel, being able block attacks, or you could harden your fists to punch through steel walls. Even use some telekinesis if you wanted."_

"Using it on my body?" I raise my arms up. "I could punch a hole into that wall right now?

" _Yes, just channel it to your fists."_

I grip my chest, as I try to pool the burning sensation to my hands. My breath hitched in my throat. Now! I rushed at the wall, slamming my fist into the wall. There was a huge cracking sound as my fist hit the wall. Pain swept throughout my whole hand, up through my arm.

"AAAARHHHHH!" The pain was unbearable. My body fell to the ground as I held my hand. I think I broke it!

" _Hmmm…nice try for your first time…"_

"Nice try? Are you kidding me!? You could have told me this would happen!"

" _Well I thought my servant would be at least be capable of that easy task."_

"You bastard…" I seethed. Urk… the pain was subsiding? My hand's bones were being reconstructed? After a few cracking sounds my hand was as good as new. "What the hell…?"

" _I told you that you have my powers. Regeneration and healing is very easy for me. you think that the beasts will only try to break your hands? They will try to kill you."_

"Wait I'll be the one fighting them?" Is he kidding me? They'll try to kill me?

" _Yes, but I'm afraid that at your power, you won't stand a chance…"_

I glare at him, well thanks a lot… "Can't those beasts be defeated with Pokemon?"

" _They are strong, your Pokemon are as well, with your power you probably could, but when there are multiple of them, it's too risky. They could kill your Pokemon if not careful"_

My eyes went wide, kill them, are you kidding me? What can I do?

" _You are still confused? Look at the wall that you punched."_

I turned around looking at the wall. My eyes went wide. There was a huge crack running all the way up through the wall.

" _You did unleash a tiny bit of your power, but you didn't harden your fists to withstand it."_

"Haha, this region is crazy…" My body started to shake.

" _Oh, giving up now? I guess I did choose a bad servant…"_

"No…I won't give up" I look up at the crystal. "I'll do it if you will shut up."

" _HUH? What the-"_

"If you stop nagging me I'll think about it, and anyways How do I know you aren't lying to me."

" _Lying? But I told you-"_

I get up and pick up Eve and Blaze. "So, I guess that's it?"

" _Huh?"_

"I gotta go if I don't wanna miss my ship, plus I'm getting hungry."

" _Right…sigh…remember to not tell anyone about this place."_

I wave behind me as I walk away. "Sure, sure."

" _Was he just joking with me? I might have a troublesome Servant…"_

…

As I went to the entrance of the cave I was lost in thought.

Powers, holes, a danger to the world…what the hell is going on? I came here to supposedly find a missing girl and now this? I placed my hand on my forehead. I'll just see what happens…

"Ruff!"

Huh? A cry rang out through the cave. Was it a Pokemon? As I rushed to the sound where the noise came from, I tossed Blaze's pokeball in the air, releasing him.

"Let's go Blaze"

Litten nodded at me.

As we rounded the corner, we saw where the noise originated. There was a hurt Rockruff on the ground as a Diglett was attacking it.

"Litten roast that Diglett"

"Lit!" He shot an ember at it, making the Diglett run away in fear.

I sat on the ground checking on the Rockruff.

"Rock…" It breathed out.

I went through my bag, producing a potion and sprayed it on him.

"Ruff…" The Rockruff sighed in relief.

I touched the Rockruff, petting him on the head. Poor guy. _Bdumn._

" _Bond is recognized, syncing complete"_

"Ruff?" Rockruff looked at me confused.

"Haha, I'll catch you, Don't worry." I went through my bag, producing a pokeball. I tapped him on the head with it, sucking him inside. It shook 3 times then stopped. I released him right away to get a good look at him.

"What should I call you…?"

I took out my poke'dex. Kukui told me that he had a special poke'dex but he gave it to another trainer and that he wouldn't be able to get another one so soon. So he upgraded my dex from Elm to register Alolan Pokemon.

"Rockruff…evolves to an awesome looking werewolf. Alright then, I'll name you, Nightmare."

"Ruff!"

"Kukui will probably be glad I caught myself a Rockruff."

I slung my bag around my shoulder. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

…

"Phew…" I sigh in relief as I leave the café in Hau'oli City. "Who knew that something called a 'malasada' was so good?"

"Lit!" "Vee!" they both easily agreed with me.

"You know…" I whisper to myself while looking at my field of vision as we were walking down the street, "My hair was back to being blonde, why did it change to white in the first place?"

" _Well because my body is made up of prisms, they reflect all colors, so when you use my power, they reflect light and color off your body, so your blonde color reflects, making it white."_

"Oh that makes sense…" Wait a second… I blink a few times. "WAIT HOW ARE YOU SPEAKING TO ME!?"

" _uh… boy, I wouldn't yell like that in the middle of the crowded city…"_

Huh? I look around me crazily, people were staring at me, some were even whispering to each other. I turn around quickly, walking away slightly embarrassed. I whisper to myself "What did you make me do?"

" _It's not my fault that you reacted like that…*sigh* anyways, remember the seal? We are connected remember? But you don't need to worry, I'll mostly be sleeping, trying to regain my power, and supplying you with my power."_

Supply me with power… I place a hand on my head. "Alright do whatever you want."

" _You know… I never got your name, what is the name of my servant?"_

My face turned to a glare. HIS servant… what happen to me being his champion? I replied in an annoyed tone. "It's Ben, or Benjamin Moonlight."

" _Ah I'll call you Moon then, it suits you with that attitude of yours."_

I can here it's smug voice… "You know… call me whatever you want."

What is going on with all this? I put my hands into my pockets. "Hey, Necrozma, when will this 'danger' happen?"

"…"

"He must be sleeping again."

…

"Wingull!" The Wingulls squawked overhead.

I was near the beach, toward the docks. The sea breeze was rustling through my clothes and hair, it felt pretty good. The damn sun was too hot here, Johto was a lot cooler.

"You! Wait up!" A voice yelled at me from behind.

I stop walking as the boy ran in front of me. He had sunned tan skin with green hair, pulled up on top of his head. He was wearing a black T-shirt and orange Hawaiian shorts. A pikachu was following behind him.

He pointed at me with his sun tanned finger, "I challenge you to a battle! I'll get revenge for defeating my gramps!"

"Pikachu!" His pikachu charged up some electricity, sparking a little in enthusiasm.

I raise an eyebrow. What the hell is this boy talking about? I shrug my arms, "I dunno who you are, but if you want a battle…" My hand went to my back of my belt. "Then I accept."

The boy responded with a crazed smile, "Alright! Let's go Thor!"

"Pikachu!" The pikachu jumped to the middle of us, charging electricity through his cheeks.

I reply with my own crazed smile, "Naming a Pokemon after a god? You got a lot of confidence or your just an idiot." I toss my pokeball into the air, releasing a black and orange cat. "Blaze let's go!"

"Lit!" Blaze lit his fur on fire, trying to intimidate his Pikachu.

"Haha, we'll see who's the idiot." The boy thrust his hand out. "Battle start! Thor start it with a quick attack!"

Pikachu rushed toward Blaze at a crazy speed.

"Blaze stop it with fake out!"

"Ten!" Blaze nodded and lunged toward Pikachu. He flipped toward Pikachu, slamming his paw into Pikachu's chest, interrupting his attack, and blowing him into the sand. Sand scattered throughout the battlefield.

"You're pretty good, alright I'm fired up!" The boy brought his hand up into the air. "Use thundershock!"

A lightning bold came crashing down unto Blaze. The shock sparked through Blaze, he reacted by shaking all over the place.

"Damn he's paralyzed." I click my tongue in annoyance.

"The finishing blow!" The boy started a weird dance, his bracelet stated to glow as he ended with his hands in a Z formation. "Thor! Use BREAKNECK BLITZ!" Power surged through the boy, flowing into his Pikachu.

Pikachu glowed a white hue, as he charged toward Blaze at breakneck speeds.

It happened way to quick to respond, as Pikachu smashed into Blaze, blasting him pass my body into the sand in a blast of air.

My chest pulsated in pain. W-what the hell was that? That speed was impossible to reach with a Pikachu. I turned around to see Blaze knocked out.

"Surprised at that? That's the power of a Z-Move."

"Power of a… Z-Move?" I lift my arm up, looking at my Z-ring around my wrist. This was capable of that?

"Ya know I already started the island challenge and completed the island trial here and took down the island Kahuna?" The boy looked proud, crossing his arms, his Pikachu did the same.

"Huh? The island challenge? Don't you have Pokemon Gyms here?"

"No? Here in Alola it's different."

A lot of things are different here… I returned Blaze to his pokeball. I chuckle a little. "You remind me of myself when I first started. Alright next round." I grip a pokeball in my hands.

"Before the next battle, what's your name? Mines Hau."

I answer as I toss my pokeball in. "The names Ben, but some people call me Moon" Only ONE person though... With a flash of smoke a little brown and white rock dog appeared.

"Ah, a Rockruff, the prof.'s favorite Pokemon. Hau nodded as he grabbed a pokeball from his orange backpack. "Let's go Artimis!" A light brown owl appeared, with a green leaf bow tie on it's chest.

Another Pokemon nicknamed after a god? A quick look at my pokedex told me it was a Rowlet, a grass and flying dual typing. "The goddess of archery… Interesting, okay, your move first."

"Artimis let's start with a leafage!"

The Rowlet flew into the air shooting a few leaves at Nightmare.

I better buff him. "Dodge and use Howl!"

Rockruff barely hopped out of the way of the leaves. "RUFF!" Nightmare howled boosting his power.

"Swat her out of the sky! Rock throw!"

Nightmare smashed his paw into the ground, lifting a huge rock on his back. With a bark he threw the huge boulder of stone at Rowlet.

"Cut it up with Razor leaf!"

Rowlet swung her wings, throwing hundreds of sharp leaves at a super speed at the boulder. The leaves cut through the rock, splitting it into a bunch of fragments.

Now's the time-! With the distraction! I breath in and out, trying to remember the dance Hala taught me. As I start the dance, my chest starts to burn. Nightmare starts to growl as the power starts to surge into him. I end the dance with a thunderbolt sign with my hands. Electricity streamed through me into Nightmare. The words just come out of my mouth. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

"RUFF!" Nightmare, charged with electricity, roared as a huge arrow bolt sized lightning bolt fired out of his body, blasting through the bow tied owl. Her wings were paralyzed as she fell to the ground knocked out.

My body was full of static electricity. My chest cooled down as well. The power of a Z-move was crazy, with my bond power, I could feel all of that. It was like mega evolution, but with just one full force attack.

"Awww man!" Hau sighed in disappointment as he flopped on the ground, his back on the sand. "Man, I lost to both the starter users, even the one girl who just moved here from Kanto. But ya know, your pretty good, I'm glad that I lost to a strong trainer like you."

What happened to all his bravado? I put a hand to my chin. So he also lost to the water type starter's trainer?

"Wahaha! You did pretty good! But you do know that he went easy on you." A deep voice bellowed behind me.

It was Hala who said that. He walked in the middle of us as Hau picked himself off of the sand.

"What? He definitely did not hold back Gramps, he went all out on me."

Gramps? So this is what he meant by taking revenge on his Gramps. Didn't know that he had any grandchildren.

"Are you sure? This boy-" Hala beckoned toward me. "Is the champion of the Kanto and Johto regions."

Hau's eyes went wide. "The champion? You mean the 'Flaming Bolt'?"

"The one and the same, and I saw his power up close in a battle, going all out, even using Tapu Koko, and I still lost." Hala laughed at the end.

The people here are sure interesting. Laughing at a loss. You know, even Lance chuckled at his loss, saying that it was finally time for him to step down.

"Tapu Koko lost as well?" Hau looked at Hala in disbelief. Suddenly he walked over to me. "Hey, can I see the Pokemon who defeated our guardian?"

I blink in a confused matter. He's a little odd. First he's all 'I'm gonna get revenge for my Gramps!' to laughing at his loss. "Uh… yeah sure." I released Raikiri from his pokeball.

Hau looked at Raikiri with wide eyes. "W-what is it? Is it a… Raichu?"

Hala laughed and smacked him on the back. "Yup, that's how a Raichu looks in Kanto and Johto. Completely different from ours."

Hau's Pikachu walked over to Raikiri trying to get a good look at him. Raikiri got a mischievous grin and tripped him with his tail. Pikachu fell on his face, getting a mouth full of sand in his mouth.

"PIKA!" Pikachu started to flail around on the beach, trying to get all the sand out of his mouth.

I started to laugh out loud. The mighty Thor taken down by sand.

"Hey, that's not funny! Thor are you alright!?" Hau uttered in concern.

Hala walked over to Pikachu, picking him up and smacked his back, making him spit it all out of his mouth. "There ya go."

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed in relief.

Hau pointed at me with gusto. "Just you wait, when I get stronger and evolve Thor, me and him will take you and your Raichu down!"

"We'll see about that." I flash him a mischievous smile.

Hala smacked me on the back, causing my body to bend forward. "Hahaha, like Pokemon like trainer!"

As we all laugh, I suddenly remember that I had a ship to get to.

"Ah, sorry Hala, Hau, I got a ship to catch" I begin to turn around.

"Don't worry boy, a 'special' ship will be docking here tomorrow. So I would advise you to take that one. Plus, you're probably tired, right?"

A 'special' ship? Well I guess I could stay. Hala was right, I was dead tired. "Alright, I'll wait till tomorrow."

"Good, good." Hala nodded to himself. "I'll get you a free hotel room in the city. You beat me in a battle, it's the least I could do."

People here in Alola were very nice to outsiders, it surprised me.

…

The sound of Eve's and Blaze's breathing, resounded in the hotel room. It was around midnight, as I looked up at the ceiling.

The past 2 days have been crazy… First waking up on a beach with amnesia, then forming a pact with Necrozma? Alola was very interesting indeed.

I slowly raise my body up from the bed. I lifted my shirt up, revealing the seal on my chest. So I can use Necrozma's powers huh? I put my arm into the air, focusing on the lamp next to the bed. I felt the all to familiar burning sensation, as it traveled through my chest into my arm, and ended at my outstretched palm.

"What the hell…" I whisper to myself as the lamp slowly started to float in the air. As I pull my hand away the lamp fell back on the nightstand. I stared at my hand. "He said I could do this and reinforce my body so it's like made out of steel, right?" I place both hands on my head. This is crazy…

I let out a long yawn. Man I better go to sleep before it's the morning. I'll sort all this out tomorrow…

…

 **Chapter done. Dusk here, How did you all like it?**

 **I had a very hard time writing the beginning of this chapter with the Lillie conversation. I had to write a rough draft of it like 5 times just to get it right. I kept on either giving too much info (kind of spoiling a little too much) or it didn't end up making sense.**

 **What did you think of Hau? I came up with the idea of giving his Pokemon god names, I dunno it just fit his personality. BTW Hau is 16 in this story.**

 **All in all this chapter came out good in my opinion. My writing is definitely getting better since the beginning, considering the first 2 chapters I wrote came from no planning. I now write long rough drafts before I type these chapters out, planning everything.**

 **Anyways thank you all for reviewing. It makes me really want to write more when I see a bunch of people saying that my story is great and interesting, and to keep it up.**

 **So for the next chapter, I'm thinking on writing in a 3** **rd** **person perspective than just Ben's. Mainly because I'll be introducing a lot of new characters and it's easier to write more characters that way.**

 **Oh and I do have a deviantART page. I'll be posting character designs and pictures to go with these chapters. Oh and maybe some 'special' stuff for later chapters. My name is Holy-Vam (Which is my artist name) on there. I have a picture called 'Lazy days' and Ben is in that picture, if you want to see what he looks like.**

 **This story will start from here on out. I have a ton of story written down for this, I seriously cannot wait to show you all the story I have planned out. So expect huge plot twists and other crazy stuff in store for this story.**

 **Please review, favorite and whatever and I'll see you next time. Dusk Emperor signing out.**


	6. Meeting old and new friends

**For people whose been reading this story, I just want to let you know that I updated the first 3 chapters drastically, So I advise you to go back and read them, because I added HUGE differences to them.**

 **Oh and I want to thank: ° The Juice °, Kazikamikazi24, and Pocketsand1224 for reviewing. You don't know how happy it makes me feel when I see feedback, telling me it was interesting or to keep it up. So Thank you.**

…

"HOLY CRAP!" Ben exclaimed. He was at the dock where the 'special' ship was located. The ship floated on the blue ocean, shining majestically. It was like mini luxury cruise ship? Ben didn't know, all he knew that it was too nice.

"Haha, that there is one of the best ships in Alola that we have." Hala laughed. "They're only used for special occasions."

' _There was more than one…? It kinda reminds me of the S.S Anne back in Kanto…_ ' Ben thought. "Am I actually allowed to be on this thing?"

"Yes, but keep it a secret on where it's going alright? It's a surprise to the whole region."

Hau brought his arms behind his head. "Man, I'm jealous, I wish I could go on this ship…"

"brzzt, very jealous indeed…" Hau's Rotom dex added.

Kukui told Ben about the special pokedexes, so he wasn't surprised by it. Actually he met a Rotom back in Johto, in a Team Rocket hideout.

"Well, only special trainers are allowed on board at the moment, so it SHOULD be fine for Ben to be on board…I think." Hala replied casually.

' _You think…?_ ' Ben's eye twitched.

Hau turned to Ben. "I'll be going to the next island tomorrow, when Prof. Kukui takes me over there on his boat." He raised his tanned hand to fist bump. "Next time we battle, I'm gonna win, me and Thor."

Ben fist bumped Hau. "We'll see about that." He gave him a smile.

"Alright, here's your ticket Ben" Hala held out a blue and red colored ticket.

Ben took the piece of paper. ' _The newly constructed Battle Tree…_?' it read. Ben shrugged and shoved it into his pocket. He bent down and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. Ben started to walk up to the ship.

"WAIT!" a voice ran out throughout the dock. Wingull flew around wildly from the sudden noise. The sound of flip flops slamming into the dock was coming closer. The shirtless Prof. Kukui came into view.

"Oh yeah! I made it *huff* just in time!" Kukui panted while bent down. He was holding some sort of egg? After breathing hard for about half a minute, he straightened himself. "I have a favor to ask you for."

' _A favor?_ ' Ben tilted his head. "What is it?"

Kukui held out the egg. "I want you to raise this egg."

"Why are you asking me to raise it?" Ben questioned. "It would be a lot more safe to let it hatch at your lab."

"Well…ya see, I can't get it to hatch." Kukui said sheepishly. "I heard from Elm that you hatched many eggs before, and you were even the first person TO hatch a egg.

Ben walked over and took the egg from the Professor. It was a blue and powdery white egg. It reminded Ben of gentle falling snow.

"Sure, I'll hatch it for you."

"Oh yeah! Thank you Ben." Kukui bowed to him.

The ship blew her horn, signaling that she was about to leave.

"Ah, I guess it's time for you to leave. Good luck Ben, please find and bring Lillie back home, alright?"

Ben nodded. "Don't worry Kukui, I'm used to trying to find people."

' _What does that mean…?_ ' Kukui thought, but he quickly threw that question out of his mind.

Hala walked over and slapped Ben on the back, lurching him forward toward the ship. "Good luck boy."

Ben corrected himself and walked up to the ship. He turned around and waved. As they waved back, Kukui suddenly remembered something. "Hey, the other dex holder is on that island! She could maybe help you!"

Ben raised his eyebrows, "Ah, the one who took the water starter? What's her name?"

Ben only saw Kukui's mouth move as the whistle of the boat drowned out his voice. Ben shrugged thinking it was alright. He waved back and boarded the ship.

…

In a building on Mele Mele island…

…

A man with white hair sat on a half torn office chair, looking at a letter on a broken down desk. He was in an abandoned building. The lights overhead flickered, Bathing the room with an artificial yellow glow.

"Boss, that boy is getting on the 'special' cruise ship!"

"Yo, that's why he had that power with his Gengar! His shadow ball was way too powerful!"

" Yo, what are we gonna do boss!"

The two men in black and white was talking to the man. "Yeah, I know…I was surprised same as you, but don't worry, he won't be any trouble." The man with white hair reassured them.

"Okay if you say so, but yo, what about that newcomer, huh?"

"Yeah, he's not one of us and he always causes trouble for us, yo"

' _They're giving me a headache…_ ' The man took a deep breath. " He's fine, and anyways, he'll be a major asset to our plans, so I will allow him to roam free as he pleases for now."

"What about for me?" A woman walked into the room. She had tan skin, and pink and yellow dyed hair, tied to twin tails by skull hair clips. She had a black tank top, with black baggy pants on. "I want to teach that boy not to mess with us."

The man sighed. "Do whatever you want."

"Thank you boss, I'll take the boat to the island now." She quickly turned on her heels, walking towards the door.

"Yo, sister, can we help you?"

"Sorry, I need to do this myself."

One by one everyone leaves the room except the one man with the white hair.

He shifted on his chair. The chair squeaked under his weight. He sighed heavily as he took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "The peaceful Alola, how will you change?" He lit the cigarette and took a deep breath of it, blowing the cloudy smoke throughout the room. "Damn…" He stared at the letter. "Will you change to adapt to this… or will you fall…?"

…

On the cruise ship.

…

"This feels nice…" Ben sighed in bliss. He was leaning against the railing of the cruise ship, facing the deep blue ocean. The sea sparkled with the sun beating on it, the cloudless sky complimented the blueness of the ocean. The sea breeze ruffled through his dirty blonde hair, slightly cooling him down.

"Eve…" Eevee completely agreed with her trainer. She enjoyed the cool breeze as well. She sat on a beach chair with a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. Her tail wagged back and forth in bliss.

Ben was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks on, with a short sleeve red button up (unbuttoned). His body was slightly toned from all his training.

Ben still didn't understand how this was a 'special' ship. He didn't see anyone 'special' on it yet. Actually, there were not many people on here at all.

Ben heard a few people having a conversation. He thought he recognized some of their voices but he ignored it. He just wanted to enjoy the nice breeze.

"I-is that you…?" a quiet voice sounded behind Ben.

"Hmm?" Ben slightly turned his head around. "Ahhh!" Ben shouted as the person who spoke tackled him from behind. Ben freaked out and almost fell over the railing. Only his quick reflexes saved him as he swiftly gripped the railing with his hands.

' _Ah, what is this feeling?'_ Ben felt two bumps on his back. They had a nice soft feeling, kind of like soft new pillows. ' _Wait a second…'_ Ben's eyes widen as his body turns rigid as his realization. He shakily cocked his head to see a girl hugging him from behind. His heart started to beat wildly. "W-what are you doing…?" Ben managed to say. His face was burning. _Who was this girl?_

The girl looked up at Ben with tears in her eyes. "W-where have you been?"

 _Should I remember this girl? My memories are still a little jumbled up._ What Ben could see that she had chestnut brown hair, tied in 2 pig tails by red ribbons. She had white skin, with a slight red blush on her cheeks. Ben saw his reflection in her golden yellow eyes, as a flash went through his mind.

"It's been 2 years since I saw you or Silver, do you know how much I was worried?" The girl cried.

"L-lyra…?" This was Lyra Heart, Ben's neighbor back when he lived in New Bark Town. They were childhood friends and began their Pokemon adventure at the same time, 4 years ago.

Lyra hugged Ben even tighter. "Y-yes Ben?"

Ben started to freak out. _They're…touching…me. "_ L-lyra! Your, your….breasts are touching me!" Ben screamed in a high pitched voice, unusual for him.

"Nu…?" Lyra let out a confused noise. She then looked down and realized what she was doing. "Eeep!" Lyra let out a cute noise as she quickly lets go of Ben, taking a few steps back.

As she stepped back, Ben got a better look at her. She was wearing a white bikini with black frills on it. Her white skin definitely looked good in that bathing suit. Ben's face burned in embarrassment.

Lyra was fidgeting around embarrassed as Ben looked at her.

There was an awkwardly silence between them. They just started at each other.

"You two should get a room" a woman's voice sounded behind them. She walked majestically in front of Ben and Lyra. She had very long blonde hair, reaching down to her hips with black ribbons tied in it. On her body was a black bikini, just with one look you could see that her breasts were bigger then Lyra's, filling that bikini out perfectly. Her shapely body had white skin with a pink tinge to it, definitely complimenting the color of her bikini. Calling her beautiful was an understatement. Her face was slightly covered by her hair, but you could still see one of her golden colored eyes that stared at Ben.

"Cynthia...?" _Why is the champion of the Sinnoh region here?_

"Why, hello Moon." Cynthia started to walk toward Ben.

"Ah…" Ben started to back away in till he hit the railing of the ship, forcing him to stop.

Cynthia's pink colored lips curled into a seductive smile. She was enjoying Ben's embarrassment a lot. She placed a black nail polished finger on Ben's stomach, slowly raising it through his toned chest.

"C-Cynthia… w-what are y-"

"Shhhh…" She put her finger on Ben's lips.

"Ah..." _What is she doing!?_ Ben's heart felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"S…s….s…" A shakily voice started to say. Lyra was shaking in anger. "STOP!" Lyra rushed toward Cynthia, grabbing her arm and pulled her off Ben.

"I was just playing you know." Cynthia retorted.

"That was not 'playing'!" Lyra yelled. "And, how do you know Ben anyways!?"

"Ah, well there was a battle ball in the Kalos region about a year ago. They requested all of the champions and EX champions to come battle and dance with each other." Cynthia smiled. "There was Moon sitting by himself, dressed in a tuxedo, just drinking some punch. He looked cute so I offered to dance with him. I was surprised that I found out he was the champion of the Kanto AND Johto leagues at such a young age. After we danced, the battles commenced." Cynthia took a look at Ben. "You fought Stephen, correct?"

Ben scratched his head. "Yeah, I used my mega Gengar against his mega Metagross. I won, just barely though."

"I remember that just fondly, there were holes everywhere from bullet punches and shadow balls. It was a majestic battle." Cynthia slightly laughed to herself. "Is that Gible I gave you doing well, Moon?"

"Ah, yeah, I named her Jaws, she's a Garchomp now."

"Splendid, I would love to see her later." Cynthia clasped her hands together happily.

Lyra just stood there shaking. _Do they think I'm not even there…?_ "So… this is what you've been doing for the past 2 years as I worried about you… just hanging out with a bunch of girls….?"

Ben laughs awkwardly, scratching his head. _She's gonna kill me…_

Lyra slowly started to stalk toward Ben with an evil glint in her eyes.

Ben holds his hand up in defense. "L-Lyra… please think this through…" Ben turned his head toward Cynthia looking for support. She looked at Ben, winking and a mischievous smile on her face, sticking her tongue out at him. _This woman…_

Lyra rose her hand into the air. "YOU JERK!" She let lose her 'Slap of gods" unto Ben's face.

A loud smacking sound rang out throughout the ship, as a boys yell of pain came right after it.

…

Ben sighed as he brought his hand through his hair. He was sitting down on one of the white beach chairs on the ship. One of his hands were massaging his now red left cheek.

" _You're pretty popular with the ladies I see."_

"Shut up…why do you choose to be awake now?" Ben muttered sullenly under his breath.

"Ahem." Lyra cleared her throat. She was standing right over Ben, with her arms crossed and her face pouting.

 _What, she wants to start another lecture…?_ Ben suddenly got a great idea to get revenge. "Hey, Lyra?"

"Mm…?" She grunted.

With a mischievous smile Ben responded. "You know, you look really cute pouting like that."

Her face suddenly got red. "W-what are you talking about!?" She suddenly took a step back, getting her foot caught on a chair, making her trip and fall down on her butt.

Ben started to snicker but couldn't hold it in, as he laughed out loud.

Lyra pouted a little, her face a deep crimson. She looked at her self, sprawled out on the ground, she couldn't help but start to giggle along with Ben.

 _Well, even though it's been 2 years, we're still the same as always._ Ben thought as he laughed.

Their laughter resounded through the ocean and sky for a few minutes.

 _They're good friends, maybe Something more._ Cynthia smiled, thinking up some more 'devious' plots.

After all the laughter died down, Cynthia joined them as they all sat down on beach chairs in a circle.

Ben started to talk first. "You know, what is this ship for anyways?"

Lyra stared at him with a confused face. "You came on board, not knowing what this ship is for?"

"Well, the Kahuna of the island said it was a 'surprise'." Ben put his hands in the air, doing air quotations with his fingers.

"Let me explain then." Cynthia brushed her hair out of her eye with her hand. "This region is constructing a 'Battle Tree'. It's pretty much just a big battle place where trainers come and battle through rounds of trainers. So they asked a bunch of strong trainers, for instance, champions and elite 4 members, to come and try it out."

 _So that's what Hala meant as 'special' trainers…wait a second…_ Ben raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here Lyra, last time I checked, you lost to me at the Johto League." Ben smiled at Lyra deviously.

"Ben, strong trainers are allowed as well, remember I got to the top 4 in the league…" Lyra shook her head. "And plus, I came here to see if I could find you or Silver because you guys love battling. I am glad though you're here though…" Lyra whispered at the end, blushing a little.

Ben couldn't hear that last part. _Lyra isn't mad at my comment…?_ Ben cocked his head to the side. Normally Lyra would always react violently to that.

"W-why are you staring at me like that?" Lyra started to look uncomfortable.

"You know, speaking of Silver, what happened to him? You said that he left as well?" Ben really wanted to know but he also wanted to get out of this weird atmosphere.

"Oh…" Lyra suddenly got in a sullen mood, like she didn't want to talk about it. "After you left, about 2 months later, he told me that he needed to find someone, so he left and I haven't seen him since."

"He wanted to find someone…?" Ben slumped down on his seat. "He's probably trying to find his Father, Giovanni…"

"Oh!" Cynthia's interest was piqued. "You mean the leader of Team Rocket THE Giovanni?"

"Yeah…" Ben put a hand on his head and sighed heavily.

"Ah, Moon, if this bothers you…"

"I-it's alright…" Ben sighed. "I met him about a year ago… at snow point, in the Sinnoh region."

Lyra gasped. "You actually met him?" In the Sinnoh region? Where has Ben been these past 2 years?

"Yeah, he was investigating the Snow Point ruins. He was in his usual black trench coat and hat. I asked him to go see Silver, but he wouldn't listen to me. He then challenged me to a battle." Ben shook his head, clenching his fist. All of Ben's missing memories were coming back to him. "He really pisses me off…"

"Moon…" Cynthia whispered in a soothing matter.

Ben took a deep breath. "So we battled, 6 vs 6. I barely defeated him, he definitely lived up to his name as the leader of Team Rocket… After the battle, he fixed his hat over his eyes and told me that he didn't deserve to see his son. He gave me a sad smile and told me that I reminded him of the boy in red. After that he turned and left."

Lyra looked down sadly. _Silver…_

Cynthia sat there, listening at everything that was said. _These kids has seen a lot, especially Moon…_

"…"

The silence that issued was unnerving. You could hear the ocean breeze blowing as the wingulls flew overhead.

Cynthia suddenly got a idea. "Hey, you kids needs some fun." Cynthia clapped her hands together.

Ben and Lyra stared at her wide eyed with confusion.

"This is pretty much a vacation, right? Let's have some fun! Play a little volley ball!"

Lyra started to giggle. "You know… You're right. Silver is probably just fine! He would be like." Lyra adjusted her voice and crossed her hands, pouting. "Arceus… I can take care of myself…" Lyra said, imitating Silver's voice.

Ben chuckled a little. "Yeah, you're probably right…"

Cynthia got up from her chair. "I got a friend here who could join in on the volley ball match to make it an even 2 vs 2 match. Let me go get her."

Cynthia stretched a little than walked over to the other side of the ship, out of view. She spotted a young girl sleeping on one of the beach chairs. Her lips curl into a merciless smile. Stalking toward the girl, she crept forward and laid her hands on her bikini top. Suddenly with a quick pull, it flew off the girl's chest, into Cynthia's hand.

Instantly the girl's eyes flutter open, noticing the weird breeze. She looked up half-awake, seeing Cynthia starting to run away from her. Her eyes went wide as she realized what happened. The girl quickly jumped out of her chair, stumbling a little.

"CYNTHIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed at Cynthia, quickly following after her.

"Huh?" Ben turned where the screaming was coming from. _What did Cynthia just do?_

Cynthia came speeding into view. Running with a piece of blue cloth in her hands? Ben didn't know what it was, she was still too far away.

By the time Ben realized what it was, the other girl came running into view. She was yelling at Cynthia, one hand covering her top half, while the other hand was shaking in the air in anger.

Ben face palmed. _She took her bathing suit…_ With his hand on his face, you could still see some redness on his cheeks.

Cynthia ran behind Ben, like a child hiding behind their parents. She stuck her head out, sticking her tongue out at the girl playfully.

The girl suddenly stopped in front of Ben, terrified at what she saw. "Why- why is man here…?"

Ben's face went as red as an apple. He could see everything.

"EEEEK!" She couched down, trying to cover herself with her knees. "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ALL GIRL'S SHIP!"

Ben looked confused at her. What did she mean? "Eh, EH!?"

…

On the island of Melemele.

…

The sun was high in the air, bathing the island with it's warm rays of sunlight. Some Yungoose were chasing some Ratata out of the streets of Hau'oli City.

"I think I made a mistake…"

Hala and Hau was walking back to their house, when Hala suddenly announced that.

"Huh, what do you mean gramps?" Hau cocked his head to the side, his Pikachu mimicking him.

"Well…" Hala started. "You know that I gave him that ticket… I did tell him that it SHOULD be fine…"

"Gramps…what did you just do?" Hau stared at his Grandfather with half closed eyes. This is the problem, he never tells Hau all the details.

"Wahahaha!" Hala started to laugh. "I gave him the ticket to the girl's ship!"

Hau looked at Hala with horror. "Gramps, you could of at least warned him!"

"Ah, where's the fun of that?"

Hau sighed. _What am I gonna do with you…_

…

 _How did I get myself into this mess?_ Ben sighed as he surveyed the situation he was in. He was about 20 feet away from that new girl. She had a Jellicent out in battle. While he woke up his Eevee from her nap to do battle.

After the screaming and the misunderstanding, Cynthia reluctantly gave back her bikini top. Ben explained that it wasn't his fault, and that the island Kahuna gave him the ticket. She then challenged Ben to a Pokemon battle for 'taking something precious from her?', which he agreed to. And that's where Ben is now.

 _Damn that Hala…_ Ben surveyed the new girl, now that she had her top back on. She was pretty slim, looked around Ben's age. She had long brown hair, tied into two sock buns above her ears, with two long locks hanging loose to her waist, and shorter locks on either side of her face. She had pale peach colored skin, with deep blue eyes, like the ocean, and pink colored lips. She wore a light blue bikini top with a frilly light blue bikini bottom with pink polka dots

"Come on, focus and let's get this battle underway! I want to beat you and be done with this!"

Ben placed his hands into his swimming trunk's pockets. He blew a raspberry, "You can have the first move."

The girl smiled wildly. She was going to make him regret giving her the first move. She raised her hand out. "Jelly, use Waterspout!" She was planning on finishing this in one move.

"JELLI!" Her Jellicent shot out a massive torrent of water, capable of blowing a hole through steel.

Ben calmly took out a water stone from his pocket, raising it toward Eve.

Eve instantly started to shine with the stone, evolving. Eve grew fish like fins and a mermaid tail. She was a Vaporeon.

She raised her newly evolved mermaid's tail into the air, absorbing all of the Water Spout into herself.

The girl laughed. "You would evolve her mid battle? Wow, what a waste." She flicked her wrist. "Energy ball"

A green orb of nature energy was shot from Jellicent's mouth toward Eve.

Ben smirks while taking out a fire stone. Eve started to shine again as red fur took over her body, covering her neck and tail with tan fur. She evolved into a Flareon now, much to the girl's surprise.

The energy ball was burned to cinders before it even touched Eve as she lit her fur on fire.

The girl shook her confusion to the back of her head. She had to focus. "Water spout again!"

The torrent of water was again, sent toward Eve.

Ben suddenly lifted a yellow stone with a thunderbolt design into the air. Eve reacted to the thunderstone, sharp yellow fur flowing with electricity grew unto Eve.

 _A Jolteon now? Who is this boy?_ The girl couldn't think straight, this was impossible, right?

Ben crossed his arms in front of himself, swinging his arms around and then ends with his arms looking like a lightning bolt. Power burst from Ben, absorbing into Eve, charging her up. "GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

Eve's body charged up huge volts of electricity, shooting it out of her body, it was shaped like a blade of lightning. It sliced through the water spout in half, spraying water to the left and the right of the field. It then connected to the Jellicent, electrifying it by thousands of volts of electricity. You could actually see all the electricity flowing through the Jellicent's body from it's translucent skin. As soon as the electricity died down, the Jellicent flopped to the ground, knocked out.

The girl stood there in shock.

Ben was panting, his chest was burning. He still didn't get used to the strain that was put on his body from using a Z Move.

Cynthia and Lyra stood there as well, in awe at that power that Ben unleashed.

The girl slumped to the ground, on her legs, defeat was in her eyes. "W-what was that…?"

Ben caught his breath. "That's…the power of this region, the Z Move, a Pokemon's ultimate attack."

An ultimate attack? This region? The girl was confused, who was this guy? Looking closely he even had a mega ring on his arm as well.

Cynthia noticed her puzzled face, staring at Ben. "This is the champion of the Kanto and Johto regions, Benjamin Moonlight, or Moon for short."

Ben crouched down, petting the now returned to normal Eevee, telling her that she did great. He looked at the girl as Cynthia said his introduction. "You can just call me Ben if you want." The champion suddenly realized something. Smiling at the girl, "Hey, I never got your name?"

"Ah…" The girl looked at Ben with a slight blush, she thought his smile was kind of cute. "My name is Rosa Mei. I'm the champion of the Unova region."

"Unova, huh?, I've been there before."

"…"

An awkward silence enveloped the group. You could probably hear a needle fall from how quiet it was.

Suddenly, Cynthia let out. "So, since we're all here, let's get the volleyball match underway!"

"Oh, I forgot about that" Ben got off the ground, stretching his arms into the air. "We got distracted because SOMEONE came running in here without a top on, screaming and decided to battled me."

Rose faced turned beat red. "I-it was Cynthia's fault!" He flung her arms in the air embarrassed.

"Hey… Ben?" Lyra spoke up quietly.

"What's up, Lyra?"

"When did you decide to get a tattoo on your chest…?" Lyra said, pointing her finger at Ben.

"Ah!" Ben looked down at his chest. Because he was wearing an unbuttoned shirt, you could see his seal from Necrozma. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Lyra shrugged. It looked like a black magic circle like design with prism marking on it to her. "But-"

"I'll go get the beach ball!" Cynthia yelled, cutting Lyra off, as she ran off to the inside of the ship.

Ben cupped his hands over his mouth. "Yeah, and don't take anyone's bathing suits on your way back!"

…

"Alright, who's going to pair up with who?"

Everyone was situated around the net when Cynthia raised that question.

Hearing this, Lyra started to inch toward Ben. She had to pair up with him!

Cynthia, noticing Lyra's movement, strode toward Ben and grabbed his hand. "I'll team up with Moon." She smiled triumphantly.

"H-hey! I'm Ben's childhood friend! I'll be his partner!" Lyra yelled at Cynthia red faced.

"Oh?" Cynthia cocked her head. "Who does Ben want to pair up with?"

Suddenly, both their eyes werw staring at Ben, awaiting his answer.

Ben looked at them uncomfortably. He cringed. _Either way, one of them is going to kill me…_ Ben wildly looked between them. _Arceus… please help me?_ Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey, I'll pick Mei as my partner."

"HUH?" All three of the girls spout at the same time.

"W-what? You told me I could pick, right?" Ben chuckled nervously.

"Of course it's alright!" Lyra smiled. Not a kind smile, more like a 'I'm going to kill you' kind of smile.

Ben shivered. What did he just get himself into?

"A-alright… I guess I'll partner with you…" Rosa spoke quietly.

Cynthia smiled. _I was not expecting Ben to choose Rosa… This will be interesting._ "Let's start this match!" Cynthia threw Lyra the volleyball. "You serve first, Lyra."

Lyra gripped the ball in till her knuckles turned white. She was going to DESTROY Ben in this match.

Everyone took their places.

" _Ah, Moon that girl with the red ribbons in her hair, Lyra, was it? I sense that she wants to kill you."_

Ben clenched his body. _I know that already Necrozma…_

" _Actually, this is a great time to practice using my powers on yourself."_

Ben stood up straight, not paying attention to the match. _What do you mean?_

" _Boost your speed to catch the ball, or boost your strength to spike the ball harder. You could even speed up your sense of time, seeing things in slow motion, but thats a little advanced…"_

 _That's not a bad-_ Ben's thought got cut off as the ball was smashed on Ben's head, knocking him flat on his back.

"Oh my Arceus!" Lyra screamed, running toward Ben. "I thought you could have dodged that!?"

Ben put his hand up, showing that he was alright. Holding his head, he stumbled back to his feet. "I'm fine, let's do this again."

Lyra Reluctantly grabbed the ball, going back over to her side of the net.

 _Alright Necrozma, I take your advice…_ Ben stared at Lyra as she served the ball. He concentrated on chest, flowing the energy from it into his feet.

The ball suddenly flew to the left of him. He steeled himself as he dove for the ball, in a quick fashion. His hair flashed white, as he smashed the ball toward Rosa. "Mei! It's all yours!"

Rosa spiked the ball toward Cynthia's legs.

"Oh no you don't!" Lyra dropped to the ground, hitting it back into the air. She raised her feet into the air, kicking the ball over to Ben's side.

 _Isn't that cheating?_ Ben quickly reacted, flowing his energy to his hands, as he smacked the ball over the net.

Lyra dove to catch it, but the ball was to fast, hitting the ground beside Cynthia's feet.

"Come on Cynthia!" Lyra complained angrily. "You have to play as well!"

"Well you keep on hogging the ball…" Cynthia turned away.

Ben picked up the fallen ball. "Mei, you serve." He tossed the ball over to her.

"Right." Rosa caught the ball. _Was his hair turning white every time he ran at the ball or hit the ball?_ She shook her head, it must be her imagination.

She lifted the ball into the air, serving it.

Cynthia dove into action, determination flashed in her eyes. She strikes the ball forward, over the Champion's and Bun hair girl's head.

Ben flashed white as he jumped up, catching the ball in the air, and spiking it back down like a raging fire ball.

Lyra's eyes followed the ball. She back flipped into the air, hitting the ball with her foot, tossing it over to Cynthia.

Cynthia curled her hand into a fist and with her full force, smashed it into the ground over at Ben's side, scoring a point.

Ben laughed. "Nice one Cynthia… just what a champion would be."

Rosa stomped her foot. "What, am I not good enough for being a champion?"

"Huh? No, you're helping me just fine…"

"Next round!" Lyra yelled. She didn't want to hear all this.

This went on, back and forth in till Ben misjudged his energy level and busted the ball as it was slammed into the ground with way too much force.

…

A boy with long red hair sighed. "Why are you taking me here, woman?" He spoke in an annoyed voice to an older woman with the same colored hair as his.

He was on a ship, heading to some kind of new region, made up of a bunch of islands.

"How about you call me Mother at least once, alright?"

He grumbled as he slouched back down in his seat, his Weavile sleeping in the seat next to him.

The woman sighed. "You're the one who located me and followed me, you know."

"…"

"Hm?" The woman turned around to look at her son. He was sleeping peacefully with his Weavile. She chuckled to herself. _He reminds me so much of his Father…_

…

 **Phew, and done. Sorry that this chapter took so long, school has been eating me alive. Another reason that it took so long was because I wanted to publish this with the updated ch. 1, 2 and 3. But now since I'm on Christmas break, hopefully I'll have faster updates!**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I had too much fun writing this chapter. I wanted a more comedy like chapter for this, with Ben seeing some of his old friends again, so this chapter was born from it. I do want to ask, did you like the 3** **rd** **prospective or not? Should I put it back to Ben's perspective?**

 **Just for you to know, Cynthia is not in love with Ben, or anything. She sees him as a younger brother, and enjoys to tease him, and make him uncomfortable. You know, thinking of all this, I'm going to write a character bio's, for this story, just to write down a bunch of facts that you might not know of each character. It'll probably come out soon.**

 **I can't wait to show you all what I have in store with Ben's powers. He will be able to do some awesome feats later on.**

 **Please favorite, follow, review etc, and I'll see you next chapter. Dusk Emperor signing out.**


End file.
